Perils of a Game
by WithoutAVillain
Summary: Orihara Izaya is a man who excels in all sorts of games, particularly in the gamble of human lives. However when placed in a game where he's not the one in control with his life and several others at stake, will Izaya uncover his humanity before it is too late?


**Prologue**

* * *

 **27 February 20XX**

 **9:07 PM**

The informant took a deep breath of the city's polluted air and glanced around. Ikebukuro was the same as always, however something was different.

He couldn't tell what it is, but it was unsettling. Izaya continued to walk among the crowd making his way back to Shinjuku, effortlessly blending in with the crowd.

 _There's something darker…_

The noise of other's conversations, the bright lights from signs and city lamps glared overhead, the bustling of the city- it was so very familiar, but there was something wrong.

 **[Stop Game]**

 _Who?_ He whipped his head in the voice's direction. Izaya narrowed his eyes and came to a halt. He glanced around. Nobody was looking in his direction. The crowd maneuvered themselves around him. The informant shook his head. It's late and he came back from a job for Shiki. _Nothing is wrong._ He let out a breath he's been holding and continues walking through the loud and crowded streets to go back home.

Nothing is wrong.

* * *

 **11:21 PM**

 **Kanra:** Ahahaha~! The city has been so quiet lately. You think something is going to happen ne? ｢(ﾟ ﾟ)ﾞ?

 **Setton:** Now that you've mentioned it, you are right…

 **Taro Tanaka:** Yes…

 **Taro Tanaka:** Everything has been in Ikebukuro seems to be the same, but it doesn't quite feel the same.

Izaya let out a small "hm" of agreement.

 **Kanra:** Ah! Everything is so weird! Hey hey, anyone have clue to what's going on?

 **Setton:** Nope.

 **Taro Tanaka:** No clue.

 **Kanra:** I hope it isn't bad! That would be horrible ヽ〔ﾟДﾟ〕丿Hopefully it's not another gang war... or even worse! An army of aliens!

Celty jumped in her chair and looked around her apartment. There's no aliens right? Stupid Kanra!

 **Setton** : That's not funny... don't even joke about that!

 **Rei has entered the chatroom**

 **Kanra:** Hi, hi! Who are you? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **Setton:** Hello Rei-san.

 **Taro Tanaka** : Hi

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Kanra** : Hello-!? What game?

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Taro Tanaka:** Rei-san?

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : Game.

 **Rei** : The [Game] is beginning

 **Rei** : The [Game] is beginning

 **Setton** : Creepy…

 **Kanra** : Hello!?

 **Rei** : The [Game] is beginning

 **Rei** : The [Game] is beginning

 **Kanra:** What is the Game!?

 **Rei** : The [Game] is beginning

 **Rei** : [Game] will begin.

 **Rei** : Stop [Game]

 **Rei** : Stop [Game]

 **Rei** : Stop [Game]

 **Rei** : Stop [Game]

 **Rei** : Sto

 **Rei has disconnected**

 **Kanra** : Oi oi.

 **Setton:** It was like Saika but…

 **Taro Tanaka:** But different

 **Setton** : Yes. What is this [Game]?

 **Kanra** : I don't know! But it seems pretty scary ne?

 **Taro Tanaka** : I hope this isn't the thing that's happening to Ikebukuro.

 **Kanra** : ….

 **Setton** : ….

 **Taro Tanaka** : What!?

 **Kanra** : Tata Tata Tata-kun! You jinxed us! ヽ(＿ ＿ヽ)

 **Taro Tanaka:** Ehh!?

 **Setton** : You guys…

 **Setton** : Anyhow this was a bit too much for me tonight. I think… I'll log off. Good night.

 **Kanra** : Awww. Okay! Everyone look out for this Rei person ne? Good night everyone（≧◇≦）/

 **Taro Tanaka:** Good night Setton-san. Hopefully it'll be resolved!

 **Setton** : Thank you.

 **-Setton has left the chat-**

 **-Taro Tanaka has left the chat-**

 **-Kanra has left the chat-**

Izaya spun around in his swivel chair looking up at the ceiling in thought. _Game, game, game. This is no coincidence? What could it be…_ The informant was alarmed. He had a feeling something will happen soon. Izaya did not know the extent of how much of an impact of this "something" would have, but he was not going to like it.

He wasn't going to like it at all.


End file.
